1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for writing adjacent tracks to a stride based on a comparison of a destaging of tracks to a defragmentation of the stride.
2. Background
A storage system may include a storage controller that controls a plurality of storage devices. The plurality of storage devices controlled by the storage controller may include solid state disks, hind disks, tapes, etc.
A host computational device may send input/output (I/O) requests to the storage controller. The storage controller may satisfy the I/O requests by reading data from one or more storage devices, or by writing data to one or more storage devices. Once the I/O requests are satisfied the storage controller may send appropriate responses to the host computational device.